


Jinxed

by Wetfutaku



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetfutaku/pseuds/Wetfutaku
Summary: Vi's life is complicated, and Jinx doesn't help with that. Futanari and a little dub-con.





	1. Old Flames

Vi felt strange. Well, stranger than usual; it was never exactly normal going into work when you were in love with your partner, but this was different. Lately she’d been feeling really pent up, getting hard at the most inopportune times. Yesterday she’d pretended to fall asleep during a briefing to hide the bulge in her pants. 

She thought she knew what had brought this on, but she really didn’t want to think about it. In their ongoing battle with Jinx, sometimes the slender she-devil got the upper hand, and she’d never passed up the opportunity to gloat. This last time had been different, however…

Jinx had kissed her. 

Given, it was after sinking a stun gun bolt into her belly, so it didn’t really count… did it? Still, things kept going through her mind- the softness of her lips, the warmth of her body. The taste of her. 

“Vi,” came the familiar, insistent voice over the radio, and Vi jerked back to reality, lifting a massive gauntlet to her shoulder and clicking her end of the hextech device. 

“I’m here.”

“What’s with you today? I need you 100% on this.”

“Right, sorry.” Vi stretched, shaking her head under her brain hurt, then re-focused on the task at hand. Criminal mastermind though she may be, Jinx had the same needs they did; food and ammo, namely. She usually hopped between robbing shipping depots or trading some of the money she also acquired by robbing with her contacts in Zaun. This time, she’d been pilfering from a stockyard; they’d caught on early and finally had a chance to lay a trap. 

Vi was on the ground, being the one without the keen eyesight and high-powered rifle. She stealthily moved around the maze of crates, her head on a swivel. Yet, the longer she walked, the more her head clouded. Her pants became tight, and she bit her lower lip as she stopped, pulling into a small recess created by the crates. She pressed her back against the cool metal, finally letting out a soft, frustrated groan. Just a quick fap, five minutes at most and she’d be back on the hunt with a clear head. 

Her hands released from the gauntlets with a soft hiss, setting them fist-down on the ground. She unzipped her pants, letting her length spring out. She was harder than she remembered being in her life. She reached into a back pocket, pulling out the picture of Jinx included with her file; a full-body shot from one of the times they’d taken her in. Her fingers wrapped around her length and she shuddered, biting her lower lip and starting to stroke. 

She’d taken out the picture on a whim, but she couldn’t tear her gaze away. She kept imagining that pale skin, those soft lips; began to fantasize about things she shouldn’t. Her heart pounded, her core tight with some strange feeling that made her feel hot and shaky. Her hand wouldn’t, couldn’t stop as pleasure coursed through her, ebbing higher and higher, her length filling with warmth until her eyes fluttered shut, her back arching as she erupted, hot ropes of her cum flying out in long strands. It was the hardest she could remember cumming, and she barely kept on her feet through the intense pleasure. 

She hurriedly tucked her now-sated length back in her pants, the shame beginning to set in as the pleasure ebbed away. She glanced at her mess; she didn’t have time to clean it up, and it could never be traced back to her. She shrugged, sliding her hands back into her gauntlets and slipping away. “

A blue head peeked around the corner behind her, a thin body sliding out after it, pigtails bouncing as she skipped over to the mess, sliding a finger through it and taking a deep whiff of the scent~. She smirked and slipped away herself; the plan with Vi was going even better than she’d planned. 

Vi’s lust had been swept away and she managed to repress the growing guilt over it and finish the operation. Jinx never showed, so Caitlyn called it in the early evening and left behind a few deputies to continue the stakeout, just in case. Caitlyn was watching her, sharp blue eyes gleaming in the growing darkness. Vi was avoiding her gaze. 

“Something’s wrong,” the sheriff’s soft voice said, and she left it at that, letting her shoulder press up against Vi’s. That made the enforcer feel another wave of guilt. 

Finally Vi trooped up the stairs to her small apartment, releasing a gauntlet long enough to fish her keys out of her pocket and unlock her door. She stepped into the dark living room, flipped on the lights and froze. 

Laying on her couch, head propped up on a hand like she was posing for a shot, was a completely naked Jinx. The tats did go all the way around; her skin an unnatural, almost glowing pale white, her eyes a vibrant pink, her hair bright blue. Vi wanted to launch into action, to go on the attack, but she found herself paralyzed by those eyes. Her pants felt tight all of a sudden. 

“Close the door.” Vi did, slowly, she reached behind her and pulled it shut. Then she launched forwards, sweeping the still-gauntleted right hand, grabbing Jinx by the pigtails and hefting her up, holding her dangling from the floor, her other hand balled unconsciously into a fist. She was breathing hard, eyes wide. Jinx winced from being dangled by her hair, hands scrabbling at her braids. 

“H-hey, fat hands! I thought you’d be happy to see me!!” Vi found herself growling her response. 

“Why on earth would I be happy to see YOU?” The little she-devil smirked. 

“You seemed pretty happy with that picture of me earlier~”

Vi sucked in a sharp breath, pushing Jinx against the wall, her face an unreadable stone mask. Jinx smirked, licking her lips seductively. 

“Don’t you want some more, fat hands~? The little guy in your pants is being way more honest~.”

Vi’s eyes flicked down to her bulge and back. She let out a snarl, her free hand yanking her zipper down. She was throbbing and ready, so ready. Her rationale retreated in a sudden wave of overwhelming lust. She released her gauntlet, switching hands so she was holding Jinx against the wall by the throat. Her other spread the little slut’s legs, pressing her tip up against soaked folds. 

“You god-damned little whore.” Vi’s voice came out rough, somewhere between a growl and a snarl, and her grip on her throat tightened as she slammed her hips forward, noticeably bulging Jinx’s belly with her size and sinking into hot, tight heaven. Jinx’s tongue flopped out of her mouth along with a choked groan, her eyes crossing. She was so wet it dribbled down around Vi’s cock, trailing down her thighs. Her exposed body visibly shuddered, her back arching, but being held completely off the ground made Jinx completely helpless. 

Vi’s hips drew back and slammed forward, her balls clapping against Jinx’s ass, making the girl let out another half-choked wheeze of pleasure. She launched into a furious fuck, slamming into her again and again, head leaning back, eyes losing focus as she felt the most pleasure she ever had in her life, fucking the drooling, moaning Jinx, the girl’s insides clenching around her dick. She let out a whimper as her hips surged on their own, slamming hard and fast once, twice, three times more, bottoming out and exploding inside her, pumping her insides full of hot seed. 

She held Jinx against the wall, feeling the tiny girl orgasm around her, cumming hard and letting out one last choked moan before passing out. Vi let go, letting Jinx slide down the wall, her dick pulling out with a messy schlick, cum oozing from her gaping folds. 

Vi found her way to the couch and collapsed onto it, patting at her coat until she found a cigarette and lighter. 

Jinx woke up, still shaking and unbelievably tender, with her wrists shackled to Vi’s bed’s headboard. She pulled at her chains, rattling them, and blinked confusedly. She managed to pull herself up enough to see Vi, sitting next to her, a lit cigarette dangling from her lips, smoke occasionally puffing out in a long cloud. Her face was stony again. 

“What’s your play here?” She said, suddenly breaking the silence, waving the cigarette around in the air for emphasis. “Why this, why now?”

Jinx smiled innocently, attempting to sit up. Finding the binds too awkward, she tried to speak and coughed once. Her throat was ringed by angry red marks; Vi had gotten a little carried away, no matter how much it made the little hellion moan. Finally, she did manage to speak, her voice a little hoarse. 

“C’mon, fat hands. You and I both needed this.” 

“This is the last thing I needed,” Vi said, her voice a little bitter. Jinx cocked her head, looking at her dubiously. She let out a deep lungful of smoke, then sighed. “Okay, fine. A little bit.”

“Hat lady can’t detect her way out of a paper bag when it comes to you and I’m tired of running. I wanna crash here until you two finally fall in love or whatever. Blech.” She made a grossed out face, sticking out her tongue. Vi gave her a stormy glare, crossing her eyes and working her cigarette in silence. 

A veritable storm passed through Vi’s mind before she groaned, leaning her head back. She wrapped a hand around the back of Jinx’s head, pushing her face first into her dick. “Put that mouth to better use,” she growled. 

Her life had just gotten a lot more complicated.


	2. Lonny Fargo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vi and Caitlyn track a fugitive. Jinx cleans up the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got excited and made this chapter in one sitting. No sex, which means next time will probably be a sex chapter. I've thought of a whole 'plot' for this, so it'll be less smut more story from here on out.

“Did you get laid?” Caitlyn asked, her tone so casual she might as well have been asking for the last night’s patrol reports. Vi was thankful she was wearing her shades. She tilted her head to glance at Caitlyn, unreadable behind them. “I’ve only ever seen you this relaxed after sex or painkillers.” 

Vi gave a small grunt by way of reply, taking a sip of her coffee and keeping her eyes on the target house. She had to admit, she did feel great, better than she had in weeks. Caitlyn continued peering at her, interested in this new aspect of her partner’s life. 

“Do you like her? Oh, you do. This is more than a one night stand, eh? Well, good for you. I’m happy for you.” Caitlyn’s completely genuine tone sent painful pangs into her partner, and Vi took a moment to examine the irony that Caitlyn could see all that so easily and miss what was right in front of her. 

Vi had been afraid to go to sleep, having a healthy dose of paranoia that Jinx would do something nefarious in her sleep, but that turned out to be for naught. She woke up with a warm body wrapped around her own and a mouthful of blue hair. As it turned out, Jinx snored, which figured. 

Vi had stood there, naked, an hour before her alarm, just looking at Jinx. The morning had brought back all the concerns she’d managed to forget by ravaging the other girl; what this meant for her going forward, the mess of feelings churning in her gut. She calmed down eventually, resigning herself to her fate. Jinx was… surprisingly pretty with her hair down. She had a lot of it, which made sense given the length of her braids. She made a mental note to buy more shampoo, a lot more shampoo. 

Jinx hadn’t woken until Vi stepped out of the shower to see a very tired, very curmudgeonly Jinx waiting to step in. She gave her a little grunt and a muttered “stay safe, fathands” before stepping under the blast of hot water. 

Now Vi was at work, sitting in the car with Caitlyn, watching a perp’s place as if nothing were different. She was harboring a fugitive, sleeping with one, even; and yet, she felt amazing. Her head was clear, her body full of energy. Her gauntlets were in the backseat. She reached back, pulling a file and flipping through it. 

“You wanna go over this dirtbag again?” Cait asked, stretching and yawning. 

“Let’s see. Lonny Fargo, pleasant name. Rap sheet a mile long. Armed robbery, grand theft auto, extortion, yada yada yada. Real dirtbag. Last we heard, he’s holed up in there with a groupie, runaway girl named Violet. Parents would like her back, but, just as importantly, the last thing he stole is something from Jace’s lab that he’d really like back.”

“What was it?” Vi flipped through the rest of the file and shrugged. 

“Jace didn’t say.” Caitlyn rolled her eyes. 

“Typical. Could it be a weapon? I don’t want to get caught with our trousers down.” 

Vi was reaching for the radio when all hell broke loose. A figure appeared in the doorway, moving in almost a blur. The sheriff's department collectively squinted, recognized Lonny, and scrambled to get their stuff out of the back. Vi climbed into the backseat, pushing her hands into her gauntlets as Lonny sprinted over to the car, squatted down and grabbed the rim of the car and heaved. 

Vi slid her hands in her gauntlets as the car started to tilt, tumbling back and hitting a window hard enough to crack it. She catches a glimpse of the perp, face contorted in rage, muscles straining- then the car flipped onto its side, and again onto its back, sending Vi and Caitlyn crashing onto the roof of the car. 

“Fuck!” Vi yelled, bracing her hands against the window behind her and giving the gauntlets a bit of juice, popping the glass right out and wriggling out onto the pavement. She rose into a crouch, reaching for Caitlyn, but she waved her away, grabbing her rifle. 

“Go! I’ll catch up!”

Vi grunted and rose again, taking off after Lonny. Her strides lengthened until she was sprinting, arms and legs pumping. Her mind chewed through the facts; Lonny had to be on some kind of drug, given how he’d flipped a car on his own. Steroids plus crack or something, given how fast he was running. That made him dangerous and unpredictable.

Lonny leapt over a dumpster, hitting a wall and scrambling up it into an alley that led towards a main road. Vi clicked a button in her gauntlets with her thumb and they powered up with an electric whine. She drew a fist back, skidding to a halt, and threw it forward, her gauntlets emitting a repulsor blast that threw her forward, smashing through the wall. She spotted Lonny through the brick dust, a few steps from a main road, and hit the gas, exploding across the distance and slamming into him, grunting as she kicked off the ground, sending them into the air in her signature takedown. 

She switched grips, wrapping a gauntlet around his waist and pointing the other skyward, ready to take them back down when Lonny punched her in the face. She saw a flash of white and felt a lightning bolt of pain as her nose crunched and blood flew out, but she held on. She headbutted him, grunting at the impact. It was hard to see through the tears forming in her eyes, but Lonny’s eyes looked dilated and.... Colorful. 

Then they were hitting the ground in a tangled heap rather than the clean submission she’d wanted. She had the wind knocked out of her. Choking for air, she still struggled to her feet, staggering into a fighting stance, gauntlets raised in front of her. Lonny bounced to his feet, breathing hard, blood streaming from a cut on his face. 

“Come quietly!” She growled, edging forwards. He didn’t even seem to register the words, letting out a yell and lurching forwards. She caught his first blow, locking that fist in her own massive one. His left curled up, slamming into her gut, making her wheeze. He jackhammered his fist, getting three more blows in before she turned, heaving him over her shoulder in a judo throw, slamming him into the ground. 

He absorbed the impact and immediately shot out both legs, wedging his feet against her elbow and pushing. She strained to keep her grip, almost crushing his hand, and a distinct crack came out as his arm dislocated. She let go and he slipped away, kicking to his feet and launching on the assault again, a fist jabbing out to slam into the side of her head. Another blow landed, and another, and another until she went sprawling on the pavement. Her head throbbed and she couldn’t seem to catch her breath.

She rolled over, pain lancing through her body, and pushed herself up, spitting out blood and feeling rage pulse through her body. She let out a roar and moved forward, ducking a fist and slamming her own into him, her gauntlet charging and blasting out, sending him crashing into a wall, impacting hard enough to splat a little. She was positive he’d broken bones on that one. She shook her head and started to reach for her radio when he fell to the pavement… and got back up. 

She stumbled back in surprise as he took a step forward. A vein throbbed on his forehead. She lifted her gauntlets again, ready to end this. His eyes rolled back up in his head and blood exploded from his mouth as he collapsed face-first on the pavement. 

She stood still for a moment, wary, then let herself lean back against a car, reaching up to click her radio. “31st and…” she had to glance around for a street sign. “Wilcox. Need paramedics and officers.”

She waited until she saw the flashing blue and reds come around the corner, then backed off to a side alley and sat down, leaning back against a door and closing her eyes. 

She passed out a little bit, because the next thing she was cognizant of was Caitlyn shaking her shoulder. 

“Hey, wake up.” She squatted down, those piercing blue eyes wincing as she took in Vi’s battered face. “You need a medic.” 

“No,” Vi said, her voice a little hoarse. She pushed herself to her feet. “I’m going home. You can take my statement or whatever later.”

Caitlyn studied her with open concern. 

“Well, we might not need it. The forensics are pretty clear. He died because his heart exploded, by the way.” Vi squinted, sure she hadn’t heard that right. 

“What?”

“Whatever he was on caused him to over-work himself and his heart failed. Well, the medic said imploded. Unsure of the medical term. Here, I’ll go with you and patch you up.” Vi grunted, waving a hand. 

“No. You’re needed here. I’ll be fine.” She smirked, wiping her mouth and leaving a bloody smear on a gauntlet. “Not the first time I’ve patched myself up.”

Caitlyn wavered for a moment and reluctantly nodded, watching as Vi turned and started walking away. She sighed and turned back to the mystery at hand; what Lonny had stolen, where it was, and what kind of super drug he was on. 

Vi fumbled the keys in the lock, managing it on her third try. She stepped inside, releasing her gauntlets and letting them carelessly clunk to the floor. She nudged the door behind her with a foot, closing it, and moved forwards. One eye was starting to swell and she made it to the couch, collapsing onto it and taking deep, slow breaths. 

“Hey, fat hands, you’re home early! I made some- Jesus christ, what happened to your face?” Warm hands gingerly touched her cheeks, turning her head so the blue girl straddling her could examine her more closely. Vi closed her eyes, her breathing more like grunts. 

“Med-kit. Bathroom.” Jinx nodded and scampered off. Vi shrugged out of her coat, pulling her uniform shirt up and over, letting it fall away. Her white undershirt was soaked with sweat and a little blood around the collar, but she was out of energy and closed her eyes again. 

Jinx re-appeared, but Vi only knew by the hand that tilted her head and the way that Jinx carefully sat in her lap. A rag soaked with antiseptic touched a wound on her forehead and she grunted, patting blindly at her coat until she found the pack of cigarettes. She shook one out, sticking it between her teeth and searching for a lighter. 

“This is gonna need stitches,” Jinx warned, rummaging through the kit for the appropriate tools. Vi merely grunted. She flicked the lighter, lighting the cigarette and taking a pull, letting it out and wincing as Jinx began threading a needle through her flesh. 

A quiet night passed as Jinx tended to her. She stitched up her wound, cleaned it, and bandaged the little scrapes across her body, then gently nudged her to bed and settled her down, curling up with her, wrapping her arms around her. When Vi woke up in the middle of the night Jinx fed her and put her back down. 

Vi woke again, groggily, morning light streaming through the window. She winced as she sat up; everything hurt. She swung her legs out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. Besides the stitches, the worst she had to show for it was a black eye. She grunted. 

She eased herself into the shower, letting the hot water soak into her damaged body. She felt a lot better when she came out. She smelled coffee and stepped into the kitchen, surprised to find Jinx up and making eggs. She moved slowly, quietly, coming up behind her. Jinx only wore an apron, drawing Vi’s eye to her pale rear. She felt a flicker of lust, but quashed it for the moment, instead wrapping her arms around Jinx’s waist, pushing her head into her shoulder, breathing in deeply of her hair’s scent. Jinx started a little. 

“Uh, you’re welcome,” she said after a few moments of awkward silence. “The eggs will be ready in a minUTE~!” 

Vi’s hand gripped her butt, squeezing a little, having lightly spanked her just a moment before. 

“Fat hands! I’m cooking!” She protested. Vi smirked, giving her neck a kiss and pressing her body up against Jinx’s, letting her feel her hard, hot length press up against her through her sleep shorts. 

“Bedroom,” she murmured. 

“But your food will get cold,” Jinx said, then blinked, as if shocked to hear herself say that. She turned off the stove and jumped down. 

“Leave the apron on.” Vi’s voice came from the bedroom, and Jinx grinned, that chaotic spark in her eye as she leapt into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions? Questions? Twitter: https://twitter.com/wetfutaku  
More Stories: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5381988/Wetfutaku


	3. Living in the Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinx and Vi fuck again. Vi begins to see ghosts from her past.

Vi’s eyes fluttered back in her head, biting her lower lip to stifle a moan. Her hand twitched, clenched a lock of long, blue hair. Vi kinda missed the braids, but had to admit that she looked way hotter without them. Sometimes it was easy to forget that Jinx wasn’t a kid, and having her hair down helped with that. 

A hot, slick tongue swirled around her glans, sweeping along the sensitive underside of her tip, making Vi growl and lurch, her hips spiking up on their own, cock almost painfully erect. Jinx’s violet eyes glittered with lust and she opened wide, letting hot breath out across Vi’s sensitive length, then slowly slid down, her tongue sliding along, guiding her cock into hot, wet heaven. Vi couldn’t help but moan this time. 

Jinx was one of those people that just had a longer tongue than others. It looked a little like a snakes’ when she stuck it out, but it felt incredible on her cock. Jinx was bobbing a little now, sinking her tip into her mouth and inch after inch of shaft, sinking a little deeper with every bob, her throat flexing around her as it stretched just a little around Vi’s thick length. Her tongue did its best, flicking and rubbing against the underside of her length, but now it was a game of how much could Jinx fit~. 

She was struggling a little towards the base, her pace having slowed and her cheeks reddening a little, throat visibly full. She pulled back, releasing Vi with a wet pop, her breath heaving as she wiped her mouth of the collected drool and pre-cum~. 

“No use,” she said with a dramatic sigh. “You’ll have to help~.” 

Vi would normally banter back, but with that kind of attention she really wanted, needed to cum. She reached over, grabbed Jinx’s head with two hands, and yanked her back down, carefully feeding her tip between her teeth and down her throat before leveraging her hips in a powerful thrust down her throat, balls clapping against Jinx’s face. The little hellion’s eyes bulged, a choking sound escaping before her eyes rolled back in her head, bliss fluttering her eyes. 

“Slut,” Vi grunted, her hips already in motion, pounding her face greedily. Her tip felt the softness of her lips, the wet length of her tongue, the slight ribbing of her throat all in a rush, over and over again. It was overwhelming. Vi’s eyes rolled back in her head as the bliss throbbed in her brain, a heat rushing up the length of her cock, filling her and threatening to burst. She held on as long as she could, wanting to feel more, hear more of those lewd gags, but the beast would not be contained. She tightened her grip and plunged balls-deep into that throat, releasing her just as she started cumming. 

Jinx slid off her length in surprise, catching the first rope in her mouth and swallowing it by reflex. The next painted her face, forcing her to close an eye, and the next few covered her pale chest, spattering her small breasts. Vi’s length twitched and drooled as it finished, a small dollop of leftover cum forming a drop. Jinx collected herself, rising back up slowly and kissing her tip, grabbing her length with one hand as she cleaned it off, slurping whatever she’d missed the first time out with relish. 

Vi felt like her soul had just exited her body. She flopped down on the bed as Jinx stood and wiped her mouth. 

“You want a pop?” She asked, a smug look on her face. Vi covered her face with her hand, running her fingers through her hair, and nodded. 

“Sure… yeah.” Jinx flicked her hair as she turned around, moving out into the kitchen. Vi faintly heard some rummaging around before Jinx returned, two sodas in hand and wearing one of Vi’s Piltover PD hoodies. Jinx handed her the coke and cozied up next to her, knowing Vi needed a bit to get recharged. 

“Why are you wearing my hoodie?” Vi asked, a little suspiciously. She twisted the cap off with her teeth and took a sip of the fizzy drink. 

“I’m cold. Besides, girlfriends do that, fat hands.” 

“And you’re my girlfriend?” Vi asked wryly, propping herself up on the headrest and reaching an arm around her unlikely companion. 

“Aren’t I?” Jinx asked, her voice sweet, innocent, danger lurking behind that cute facade. Vi knew the tone well. 

“Nope. That’s one thing, and this-” she swept a hand around, as if to indicate them- “Is another.”

“Is that other thing also called being your girlfriend? I live in your house, drink your drinks, and we fuck constantly. Plus, you’re in love with me.” 

“Am not,” Vi immediately shot back, getting a little red in the face. Jinx smirked, a hand moving to rub up and down her inner thigh, watching Vi’s thick, powerful cock rise up again~. 

“Sure you are~. Look at you, fat hands~. That big, fat dick is hard as a rock and I’ve barely touched it. You loooovee me.” She made a kissy face, teasing her. Vi grabbed a handful of blue hair and pulled her in for a powerful kiss, her tongue wrestling Jinx’s into submission, crushing her lips to hers until the smaller girl relented, blissfully submitting. 

“Am not,” Vi muttered as she broke the kiss, rolling over and on top of Jinx. The little hellion’s pale cheeks burned red from the deep kiss, her pink eyes locking with Vi’s, making her start with surprise. 

“What?” Jinx asked, after Vi didn’t move for a second. The pink haired girl shook her head, leaning down and kissing Jinx’s neck, hard, leaving a bright red mark that slowly faded into a purple hickey, making her squeak in pleasure. 

“Nothing,” Vi growled, heaping more of the same up her neck, along her jawline, nibbling on her earlobe as her hips lined themselves up, finding Jinx’s tight, dripping slit. She didn’t bother taking off the hoodie; she didn’t need to, as jinx was naked below the waist anyways. Her tip slid up and down those folds, her hips trying to push into her and slipping away. Vi reached down, held herself in position, and pushed powerfully in. 

Ecstasy replaced doubt, at least for a little while, but Vi laid awake long after Jinx passed out happily, her slit oozing with Vi’s latest offerings, wondering about things. It was stupid to think of Jinx as her girlfriend… but, then again, it was stupid not to, given the current circumstances. She eventually groaned, stuffed her head under a pillow and banished her thoughts from her mind. 

The next morning dawned earlier than Vi wanted. She winced as she came back to conciousness, sunlight stabbing her brain. She turned over, finding Jinx’s sleeping form on the bed next to her. She was… oddly peaceful, when asleep, but Vi had been seeing more of that side of her. She was used to crazy, and the way Jinx looked when she was horny was pretty close to that, but… she’d never thought of Jinx being soft before. Vi reached out, playing bright blue hair over a hand, and caught herself smiling. 

She felt too lazy to get out of bed just yet, so she lazily wrapped her arms around Jinx, pulling her close and burying her head in her hair. Somehow that scent erased her worries, purged her doubts. She fell into a light doze. 

She woke when she felt cold, and realized Jinx was gone. She heard the muffled sounds of her stereo pumping out some kind of hip hop overlaying the clanking of pots and pans. She groaned as she rose, stretching and scratching her ass before shrugging on a t-shirt and panties to go out into the front room. 

The music was a lot louder once her door opened, and Vi winced at the sound. Not her thing; never had been, but she paused in the doorway to watch Jinx. She hummed and moved to the music, her hips swaying to the beat as she scrambled some eggs. Vi gave a little grunt, mostly to herself, and crossed into the main room, turning down the knob. “The neighbors will complain.”

“They can suck a fat one,” Jinx replied lightly. “Or they could if it wasn’t MY job~.” 

“Don’t remind me. I think I lost a few pounds to your slutty throat.” Vi flopped down on the couch, kicking her feet up on her coffee table and turning on the tv, flipping through the morning news, scanning for anything interesting. 

“Cum’s measured in quarts, dingus.” Vi rolled her eyes, looking around the front room. 

“Hey, did you get the paper?” 

“And set foot outside with the second most recognizable face in Piltover? Fat chance, fat hands.” Vi sighed, hefting herself to her feet and opening the door. She bent down to pick up the paper; something caught her eye as she straightened up. A symbol had been graffiti’d on the wall of the central hallway in her building- that was unusual, as she lived in a nice neighborhood. 

She figured it was some punk kid, studying the symbol. Her blood ran cold as distant, faint memory surged forwards- it was a marker, the symbols criminals in Zaun used to communicate with each other. This one was more obscure, not covered in the few police courses she bothered to attend. 

“Snitch,” she muttered, leaning out the doorway to glance both directions down the hall. It wasn’t like her reputation wasn’t known, by now; ex-Zaunite turned to the side of the angels. But, still, what were the odds that some Zaun punk had come all this way and broken into her building just to tag the wall? Slim. Very slim. 

She shut the door and locked it, even threw the deadbolt. She slowly turned around, her face a mask as she processed the information. 

She didn’t like it. 

Not one bit. 

“I find your actions unnecessary.” 

The boy glanced at his companion and sighed. 

“Did you really have to come along?” He complained, adjusting his necktie. He hated wearing it, but the best way to go undercover in Piltover was to look like a Piltie, and that meant dressing up- at least, it did today. Their employer insisted. 

His companion made do with a trench coat and a hat, making him look like a detective from a comic book, but there was little else that could be done to disguise the mostly mechanical form.

“I go where I am ordered for the sake of the Revolution,” the muffled, mechanical voice admonished, accent thick. “Have you given any more thought to your own augmentation? I could make far more efficient use of your time technology.” 

“Sorry. I’m all natural,” he answered, blowing him off as he always did. He glanced back at the building, nudging his companion around a corner as a pink-haired girl burst out of the building, looking around. He kept walking. “It’s not about what’s necessary, Vik. It’s about sending a message. There are rules where I come from.” 

“I find that hard to believe.” 

“Man, how can an emotionless robot be so snarky?” 

The pair continued along, strolling leisurely as a police car cruised right by, looking straight through the two wanted felons. 

“What’s she need Jinx for, anyways?” He continued, giving the mechanical man a sharp glance. He seemed to mull over his answer, his third arm emerging from the coat to scratch his chin before darting back inside. 

“For her own evolution.”

Vi stepped into the station, sipping from a cup of coffee. She was thirty minutes late, but that wasn’t exactly unusual for the Enforcer. She enjoyed a… loose interpretation of the rules. She smiled at the cute desk sergeant, walking into Cait’s office without knocking. “Yo.”

Caitlyn’s board had the current case on it; the pictures of Lonny Fargo. Mugshot, crime scene, autopsy. Vi’s specialty was more the punching people kind, but she still looked over the carefully arranged scenes before glancing at the desk. 

Caitlyn looked up, sharp blue eyes piercing her very soul as usual. She had a thick file on the desk with a single letter as the title: C. 

“Not this again,” she said, a resigned tone to her voice. Caitlyn nodded. 

“This again.” Vi plopped herself down in a chair after leaving her gauntlets in their docks by the door. 

“Don’t know what we can go over that hasn’t been done to death already, Cait. Guy’s a ghost unless some new info shows up.” 

Caitlyn sighed, shutting the folder and slotting it back in its position in her desk. She refused to archive the damn thing. She rubbed her temples and drank from her teacup. 

“I know. It’s just… frustrating. I can’t help but feel there’s some… some bloody tiny detail we’ve overlooked. What does C mean? Why kidnap my parents? Why make it so easy to find everyone else involved?” 

“Worry about the cases you can solve, Cait. What’s up with Lonny?” Caitlyn swivelled her chair around, flourishing a laser pointer. 

“Besides a terminal case of death?” She gave a rueful smile, switching to what Vi thought of as briefing mode. “Lonny Fargo: small time hustler. Sometimes drugs, sometimes weapons. Never very successfully, but this guy moved a lotta product in his time. Had connections, too. Chem barons in Zaun, Demacian Mafia, even a suspected Noxian spy. No, not that one. Physically, he took some kind of drug that flooded his body with adrenaline, causing increased reaction times, heightened strength and endurance, and, as you could no doubt tell, heightened aggression.” 

Vi’s fingers ran over the stitches along her forehead.

“Regardless, it proved too much for him, and his heart overworked until blood vessels ruptured. His heart collapsed in on itself and he died, painfully. We have a sample of his blood, and it doesn’t match any drug known to us- which is saying a lot, as we know a lot of drugs. Working theory is its something new, dangerous, out of Zaun.” 

Vi got up, strode over to the board, examined the pictures. “Do we have any camera footage of him before he died?” She asked, remembering something she’d seen during the fight. She didn’t like the implication, but it was a lead, at least. 

“Probably. One moment.” Caitlyn typed at her computer, pulling up camera feeds related to the incident collected by beat cops. She pushed back, gesturing for Vi to have at it. A lot of it was grainy stuff, and the best shot of his face had been while he was running and happened to look directly at a camera. She blew up the shot, studying his face on the screen. 

“During the fight, right at the end, I noticed something weird,” she began, studying the black and white, fuzzy picture. She indicated his eyes. “It’s far from proof, but you can see his eyes look strange, even in black and white. When I fought him they looked like… like a kaleidoscope. Many colors swirling around. Like Shimmer.”

“You’re saying he was wearing Shimmer on his eyes?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“No. Just that it looked similar.” Vi shrugged, returning to her seat and putting her feet up on Caitlyn’s desk, earning herself a glower, but the sheriff leaned back, studying the image. 

“Hmm… It would have registered as Shimmer if it was Shimmer, but maybe its just different enough to avoid the computer. I’ll have Jayce take a look at it.” 

“You sure that’s a good idea?” Vi asked, frowning. She didn’t much like the Piltover genius. 

“Whatever his flaws, he’s the biggest brain in the area. He’ll be able to tell if its derivative. That’s a good catch, Vi. We’ll make a detective out of you yet.”

Vi snorted and waved the comment off, using the time to check out Caitlyn’s ass from behind the safety of her sunglasses as the sheriff turned back towards the board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a sex chapter and then I wrote more than sex. So, enjoy that. Depending on how the story fleshes out, maybe more sex, maybe less next time. Who knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @wetfutaku  
Find more stories on FFN: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5381988/Wetfutaku  
This is my first time using Archive. Be gentle.


End file.
